Shut up and let live
by Xandy Sparx
Summary: New, strange girl comes to Konoha High, she's half Irish and half African but her name is Anju; a girl who gets a thrill out of danger and is addicted to taking risks. Where she her new hobby is to shake up the lives of Sasuke Uchiha & his friends.


Caramel skin, Auburn Hair

Konoha High School, one of the finest places a teenager could receive his or her education but it's not that easy to get into. For one thing, it's a private school and will basically cost a parent an arm and a leg to put their child through the year – so to speak. Konoha is flourished with the brightest, most well behaved and wealthy students (at leas that's how most of them appear to be). But today for these students they're about to get a whole new character at their high school (from now on Naruto Uzumaki of class 3-C won't be the spotlight alien).

The day had barely begun and already a group of boys could feel that something was different about today, though everything had seemed normal and nobody looked to out of the ordinary…. That is until they heard a motorcycle pulling into the school parking lot, and it wasn't Kiba Inuzuka's green Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R, it was a maroon 1990 Harley Davidson FXR custom built.

The students outside stared in awe, this was someone new. No one had any idea that a new guy was coming to school. The machine's engine cut and the biker swung off the bike, he was wearing a green U.S. army jacket that was too big for him, heavy brown combat boots, and ripped jeans. But once he tugged off the helmet he was wearing, some people gasped to see that it was a girl on that bike; a girl with dark caramel skin, mint green eyes, and long black hair that nearly glowed red in the sunlight.

Then, right in front of everyone, she shimmied out of the ripped jeans to reveal her uniform skirt and now it was clear that she was wearing the regular uniform black blouse underneath the army jacket. She stuffed her jeans into her backpack as well as her helmet and started to walk towards the school, keeping her head down as if to ignore the eyes that were swallowing her whole with curiosity.

"Class, today we have a new student joining us, Miss Anju Cole." Kurenai introduced the young motorcycle girl who still hadn't ditched her army jacket in her locker. "Does anyone have any questions for Miss Cole?"

Anju flinched on the inside, but she remained standing in front of the class – unmoved. Naruto raised his hand, "Yeah, I saw you coming to school on a motorcycle, why's that?" The boy with big blue eyes asked.

A grin pulled at the corner of Anju's mouth, "Because I like motorcycles of course, and it's the only way I can get to school."

Another hand was raised, "Where you from?"

"My mother, but I was born in South Africa if that's what you're asking – which explains my dark skin, and I moved her a few weeks ago." She answered, sounding bored all of a sudden.

"What's with the jacket?"

Anju glared in the direction of the raised hand and it wilted down like a dried out flower.

"Do you have any hobbies?"

Anju perked up a little. "Riding motorcycles, bungee jumping, music… anything to get the heart racing."

"Okay, that's enough questions." Kurenai said as more and more hands were thrown into the air. "Anju, you can sit in that empty seat over there."

Anju did as she was told and sunk low in her seat, pulling the collar of her jacket close to her nose and drank in the well faded scent. "You a military chick or something?" Kiba Inuzuka whispered at her from behind.

Anju looked over her shoulder and smirked, "Yes, I'm on a classified mission and I'll have to kill you if you stick your nose somewhere it doesn't belong." She warned darkly and then turned to Kurenai's lecture.

Kiba couldn't help but smirk to himself and then toss a glance over to Sasuke Uchiha who had heard Anju's comment; the two exchanged looks and shrugged, figuring that she was joking around.

Pretty much through the whole morning Anju was pretty quiet… except in Japanese History, she blew up like a Roman candle, going off on the war and how absurd the strategies were – she even correct Kakashi on some terms. Some students thought it was cool how she knew so much about war and weapons, some thought she was a know-it-all, and some thought she was getting too excited about the whole thing.

But after that class she was back to being quiet and only spoke when spoken to. It was lunch time and the heat was accumulating in the cafeteria and Anju still didn't take off her jacket.

"Isn't she baking under that?" Naruto grumbled to his friends at their usual table (which consisted of Kiba, Gaara, and Sasuke) as he eyed her scoping out the place to find somewhere to sit.

"She must be cold blooded." Kiba joked.

"Or maybe it's her security blanket." Gaara muttered and took a bite out of his food.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, "Weren't you listening to her in first period?" He said flatly.

"She said she just moved here from Africa, she's probably freaking out on the inside and needs something to make her feel more comfortable." Gaara added.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "She's like seventeen and needs to feel safe?"

The group rolled their eyes and glanced at the dark skinned girl as she approached the bitch popular table and sat next to Karin, the bitch queen herself, with out so much as glancing.

Kiba saluted her from behind, "God speed, brave soldier."

They saw Karin yelling at Anju but she seemed to be in her own world and scarfed down her sack lunch rather quickly, she stood up facing Karin and then belched like a boy. Naruto clamped his hands over his mouth to keep himself from bursting out laughing.

Karin jumped back, Anju placed her finger over her lips, "'Cuse me." She said mockingly and walked off tossing her paper bag over her shoulder and into the trash.

"Looks like she lives." Gaara chuckled under his breath, a very rare case.

"Way to go Africa." Sasuke muttered and turned back to his food.

"Hey, just a random thing here but did you see the legs on that girl?" Kiba chimed and had a devilish smirk.

The boys looked at him, "What about them, they're dark toned like the rest of her." Gaara said dully.

"They're long, she looks about five-foot-five and still they're LONG." Kiba said gesturing with his arms. "I mean I wonder what she can do with a nice set of legs like those, if you know what I mean."

Sasuke kicked the perverted Inuzuka under the table, Kiba was about the yell but a slender dark hand clamped on his shoulder; it was Anju. "Oh, lots of things really." She said calmly and leaned down into his view, "But you're so interested in my legs that you forgot about my feet, they're a size five in women's. Pretty small huh? Wanna see how it'll do up your ass?" She asked and a glared reflected in her icy green eyes

The boys stared at her quietly; the air was tense until Anju giggled. "I was kidding," She smiled and slapped Kiba on the back in a friendly way. "I'm sort of flattered you'd say something like that since never get any looks back home."

"Yeah," Kiba glanced at the girl's elegant looking legs. "They're nice."

"I'll let the perverted comment at the end go just because I'm new to you and you had no idea of what damage I can do." She said with a small smile. "But the reason I came over here was to ask Spiky something." She said and looked straight at Sasuke.

He raised an eyebrow, "Spiky?" He asked.

Anju nodded, "I'm not stupid though, you're Sasuke Uchiha." She walked over to his side of the table and slid between him and Naruto. "We're in the same class."

"So are we," Naruto and Kiba murmured, a little hurt that she didn't acknowledge that simple fact (Gaara was a year younger than them so he was still a second year, but at least has the same lunch period).

"What is it that you wanted?" Sasuke asked, noticing how close the new girl was to him.

"What makes you so desirable?" She bluntly asked; it even made Gaara choke on his water for a second.

Sasuke was a little stunned, "What?" He asked, slightly dumbstruck (even for someone as stoic as him).

Anju shrugged, "I was sitting with those bitches over there and they were yanking on about you. I tried to ignore it but they said all this disturbing stuff like your sweet ass, arms, abs, your eyes, and on and on and on. I just wanted to ask you if you know about this and if you're doing anything to provoke them." She said it so casually and it made the guys a little uncomfortable but still intrigued by the African exchange student.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sasuke said flatly.

Anju tilted her head to the side. "So are you a celebrity or something? They're treating you like a god for Christ sake."

"I'm not famous." Sasuke uttered.

"Then what are they fussing about?" Anju insisted on knowing as if it was the answer to solving world hunger.

"Oh, those are just his fans," Naruto waved off Anju's statements, "Don't mind them they're just love-sick idiots."

Anju raised an eyebrow at the blonde boy and looked brain fried but then she went ahead and burst out laughing. "Wow, the girls here are crazy!" She bellowed, "I mean come on, focusing on one guy like that!" She touched Sasuke's shoulder. "Must be a pain," She said.

"You have no idea." Sasuke remarked, staring at the girl dead in the eye.

"Honestly… you don't seem that special to me, no offense but you look to be pretty normal." She confessed. "But I do like your hair, it's pretty interesting."

Sasuke didn't really know how to respond to that, but hearing that she thought he was normal was pretty refreshing coming from a girl. "…Thanks?"

Anju stood up and dusty off the front of her skirt, "Sure, I'll see you three in class." She said and quickly touched the back of Sasuke's head; he almost glared at her, "Sorry, I had to." She smirked and then disappeared out of the exit doors.

"What a strange character she is." Gaara concluded.

"Her hair's pretty weird too." Naruto muttered, and then started to sulk. "She didn't even know that I'm in the same homeroom as her." He thumped his head on the table dramatically.

"Get over it," Gaara and Sasuke said in unison, looking at their friend with bored eyes.


End file.
